


Тридцать семь слов о важном

by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2018 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat



Series: 2018 || Тексты G-PG-13 [14]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat
Summary: они говорят в пустоту и не только
Series: 2018 || Тексты G-PG-13 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684015





	Тридцать семь слов о важном

Город раскинул огней бесконечных сеть.  
«Наши мечты сбылись, но едва на треть».  
«Слышу».  
«Братишка, ты бросил нас на полпути».  
«Хватит уже, отпусти себя, отпусти».  
Сколько огней — но сгнила и распалась сеть.  
«Брендон, ты просто не знаешь, когда умереть».  
Время оплакивать мёртвых.  
«Отныне — семья».  
Время прощать даже то, что прощать нельзя.  
Зимнее солнце всё злее.  
«Милленион? Нет».  
«Там будет небо и море. Свобода. Свет».


End file.
